Hunter
by Gothic Demon
Summary: Songfic. Ryoko tells Tenchi she's leaving. Just read, I'm to lazy to make a real summary. So, R&R please.


Let Me Go 

By: Gothic Demon 

Pairing: R/T 

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Never have, never will, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Note: Okay, this is something I've written about twenty seven times, but it always gets erased. I'm finally going to post it, so please, review and tell me if you like it or hate it. Flames are welcome, as long as they contain some form of intelligent criticisim. Please don't just say things like, 'it sucks, you shouldn't write.' At least tell me why it sucks, so I can get better. Okay, read now please. 

*****   
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home   
***** 

Ryoko stepped into the Masaki home, one hand resting lightly on her slightly bulging belly. She glanced up the stairs, seeing light shining under the door of the room she shared with her beloved. He was home. 

*****   
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there   
***** 

She began to walk up the stairs, knowing that he would be waiting for her when she entered the room. He was always looking out for her, worried if she wasn't home when it became dark, fawning over her constantly, getting her anything she wanted without her having to ask. 

*****   
If you were a king up there on your throne,   
Would you be wise enough to let me go?   
***** 

She was worried about what he would say when she told him her decision. Would he become irrational and attempt to lock her in the house or would he be calm and allow her to leave. 

*****   
For this queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again -- so let me go   
***** 

She was tired of staying in the same place. She loved Tenchi with all her heart, but she couldn't handle it any longer. She was a space pirate, used to constantly moving for fear she would get caught by a bounty hunter or the like. She wasn't supposed to settle down. Yet she had done just that. And she needed to leave. She just wasn't comfortable in this life anymore. She needed more excitement than this small shrine could offer. Since Tenchi had made his choice, declaring his love for Ryoko, the group had drifted apart. Ayeka had gone back to Jurai, taking on the role of heir to the throne again, for there was nothing to offer her here anymore and Sasami had followed. Kiyone and Mihoshi had been called back to headquarters once she was gone because there was nothing for them to do on Earth anymore. Washu had retreated into her lab, closing off the portal and drowning herself in her experiments, pretending the decision hadn't hurt her deeply. 

*****   
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down   
***** 

Ryoko entered her and Tenchi's room, her eyes falling on the closed book resting on the desk, the pagemarker not having moved since she woke up that morning. She looked over at the bed, where Tenchi was staring at her. She moved towards him, a slight wince appearing on her face at the realization of what she needed to tell him now. 

*****   
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's brought in   
***** 

It was silent for a moment as she sat down on the end, facing Tenchi. As they stared at one another, she saw Ryo-ohki, curled up in the corner, a carrot clutched possessively in her arms as she slept. She turned back to Tenchi, opening her mouth to speak. 

If you were a king up there on your throne,   
Would you be wise enough to let me go? 

"Tenchi, why didn't you take the throne of Jurai when it was offered to you?" 

He stared at her, surprised at her blunt question. "I didn't think you would enjoy living on Jurai, a world where everyone feared you." 

"If I hadn't been around, would you have taken the throne?" 

*****   
For this queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave   
***** 

"Probably not. Why?" 

"I need to leave Tenchi." 

"You want to take a vacation, we can. Are you sure the baby would be okay?" he asked, tilting his head towards her stomach. 

"No Tenchi. I'm leaving. Alone." 

"For how long? Where are you going?" 

"I don't know where I'm going. Anywhere with adventure." 

"That isn't very safe," he admonished, "You should think about it, especially for the sake of the baby. You'll be back before it's born right?" 

"I'm not sure. I might not come back." 

He stared at Ryoko, aghast at that revelation. "W-what? Not come back? Of course you'll come back. You're just going for a little vacation." 

"That's just it Tenchi. I'm not going on vacation. I'm leaving. I'm going to take Ryo-ohki and travel. You don't understand Tenchi, you've grown up here all your life. I need excitement. I'm a space pirate Tenchi. You can't just put me in a calm place like here and expect me to be satisfied." 

*****   
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now   
***** 

"But Ryoko, I thought you loved me. We got married, I thought you wanted to stay with me for all eternity." 

"I do love you Tenchi. I'll always love you. But you don't understand. This shrine is your life. You've lived here since you were born and you'll live here until you die. I can't do that Tenchi. I'm a crown princess of a planet that despises my very existance. Every time you're called back to some meeting on Jurai, you take me with you. You don't see how they look at me Tenchi. They glare at my back, sneer at me, make rude comments, even threaten me. I've been given a full pardon Tenchi, but these people will never respect me and as long as I'm around, they won't respect you either. I can't deal with the guilt anymore Tenchi. I love you, but I can't subject myself to the things they say anymore." 

*****   
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow   
***** 

Tenchi was speechless. "R-Ryoko, I had no idea...how could anyone say things about you? You're a wonderful, beautiful person." 

"You know me and you think that Tenchi, but these people don't know me like that. All they see is the person who massacred their people. I need to get away Tenchi. Please, don't try to stop me." 

Tenchi was struck speechless again. His mind was racing, attempting to process everything she was saying. He finally came to realize that, even though he didn't like it, she was going to leave whether he wanted her to or not. She was asking for his blessing and he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her. 

*****   
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking   
***** 

Ryoko was prepared for him to refuse to let her go, to say that she had to stay. She had been thinking of more arguments during their discussion and was prepared to use them all if necessary. 

"Alright," came a quiet response from Tenchi. 

Ryoko's head spun to face him. "What?" 

"Alright. You may go. I don't want you to go, but I understand that you feel you must. Please Ryoko, if you ever are in the area, come see me. I want to see my child at least once." 

*****   
I want to be a hunter again,   
want to see the world alone again   
***** 

Ryoko's mouth hung open in surprise before her features softened and she smiled lovingly at Tenchi. Happy tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her husband. "Thank you Tenchi," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "You'll never know how much this means to me. Thank you so much. You'll see your daughter one day, I promise you that." She stood gracefully, despite being four months pregnant and scooped the sleeping Ryo-ohki up in her arms as she moved to the door. She looked back once more before she left the room to see a single tear slide silently down Tenchi's cheek before she turned her back and marched purposefully out the door. 

*****   
To take a chance on life again, so let me go   
***** 


End file.
